Where Are You?
by SymmetricalAngel
Summary: Post-10th movie. Alice leaves with Tonio for three years. Darkrai loves her and can't believe he didn't tell her. He's about to be killed and somone saves him. Someone he thought would never return. AliceXDarkrai Oneshot


I don't own Pokemon. The song used is "Far Away" by Nickelback. I don't own that, either. So, I watched the 10th Pokemon movie, "The Rise of Darkrai" and thought about how Darkrai kept saving Alice, and I thought it was because he loved her, he just wouldn't admit it. He proved he would give his life for her and the garden. So, I decided to make a fanfic about it. My first Pokemon Fanfic! Darkrai's P.O.V!

"Do you really need to go with him, Alice?" I asked, pain filling every word I said. Alice nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Take care of yourself and Chimchar while I'm gone okay? I can't take my Pokemon with me because..."

"You two lovebirds need to be alone. I know." I said, watching as she put her picture of her grandmother, Alica, and Alica's guardian friend, Godey into her suitcase. "You've told me about three hundred times." I couldn't believe she was going with Tonio on this trip. How I wish she would stay here! "I'll take care of him." I said, nodding sadly.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

"Hey," She said, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'll be back before you know it!" I looked into her eyes.

"Promise?" I asked. She smiled and took out the picture of Alica.

"I'll be back and I'll expect that to be in good shape. I promise." She handed me the picture. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Ack! I'm going to be late!" She ran out of the room before I could say anything more. I flew after her. I ended up at the sea shore, where the boat she was taking was about to depart. She was looking around. She looked over and saw me. She waved goodbye. I waved back as tears welled in my eyes. She boarded her ship.

"Goodbye, Alice." I whispered after the ship faded from my view. "I miss you already."

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know!_

I looked at the picture of Alica. I sobbed. What if Alice never came back? Then... She'd never know... I love her! "Alice!" I sobbed, clutching the picture to my chest.

(Three years later...)

I looked out over the sea again. She's coming I heard. Alice was finally coming home. I heard footsteps behind me (something to remember, Baron never saw Darkrai sacrifice himself...Even if he did he probably thought it was a good thing and had no clue what was going on.).

"Baron. I've got no time for this. Leave me alone." I said, looking back at him.

"Save your breath. You die today." He said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at me. I froze in fear as I heard him cock the gun. I closed my eyes. I heard a familiar voice. One I hadn't heard in a long time.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"Baron! No!" I heard a bang. I heard a scream. I heard Baron gasp. I opened my eyes slowly. Alice was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Baron dropped the gun and ran off. I rushed to Alice's aid. She was unconscious and breathing hard.

"Alice... Don't..." Tears welled in my eyes and fell on her. Chimchar found us. He looked at his wounded trainer. Tears welled in his eyes as well. I gently picked Alice up and flew as fast as I could to the closest Pokemon Center for care (The nearest hospital was about 50 km away).

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

At first, Nurse Joy was scared as hell when I burst into the Pokemon Center. But then she saw Alice and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked bringing out a gurney. I placed her gently on the bed-on-wheels.

"Baron... He was trying to kill me with a gun, and she took the shot for me... I owe my life to her. Please... Help her!" I pleaded. Nurse Joy looked at me, and then at Alice. She told the Chancey to take her to the emergency room.

"We'll see what can be done. You can wait here in the waiting room." She was about to go with the Chancey when she asked: "She means a lot to you, right?"

"More than you know." I said, looking out the widow.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know!_

She nodded and ran into the emergency room. I waited for hours. The sign turned off. Nurse Joy came out. I looked at her.

"I don't know if she'll survive or not. She's conscious if you want to see her." I nodded.

"I'd like that very much."

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

I floated into the room. Alice smiled at me.

"Hey, Darkrai." She said, weakly. I had to lean closer to hear her.

"D-don't speak. Rest." I said, tears welling in my eyes. Alice looked into my eyes. She wiped the tears away.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know!_

"Don't cry. I'm not going to leave you again. I promise." She said. Her gaze hadn't left mine.

"Alice... I-I have something to say... I-I love you." Her eyes lighted with a bright fire.

"Oh, Darkrai. I... love you, too." She said, her voice growing stronger, before my lips fell on hers.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

I knew she was going to make it.

"Goodnight, Alice." I said, scruffing her hair.

"Goodnight." She said. I floated out of the room, knowing she would be alright.

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_


End file.
